Gabriella, I thought I lost you
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This a brand new story named I thought I thought I lost. After losing her, Troy tries to turn back time to see if she could see him again. He wants to know what really happened, but everybody is finding it hard to believe that Gabriella's death was tragic. Troy had loved her more than any thing in the world
1. Chapter 1

**This is a proper story for Troy and Gabriella now. I am sorry if I wrecked the other story, but please take a sneak peak at this new story that is coming soon. This is not the first chapter by the way.**

"Troy, I had a really good time on our date." She to him as he walked her home to her mother.

"I know and I will see you tomorrow at school." He kissed her on the hand and walked back to his mum's house.

"Troy, I literally didn't know why you loved her so much." His mum said walking up to her bedroom to read a book.

"Mum, I will always love her, until the end of time." He hoped she doesn't have an accident, but it was already to late, he thought wrong, Gabriella wasn't going to survive in the car crush incident. The car should have stopped, but it was far to late to save her life.

The school had been wondering where Gabriella had been, but they didn't know that she in hospital. Troy had went to visit her and, then it came out her mother was beside her bed and waited for her to wake up, but really there was no time to be wasted. Gabriella's life was on the line. Her mother had been wondering if she would wake up, but she couldn't. She had got hit by the car.

* * *

"Troy, I am dying, I have to leave you." Gabriella said and it really made him cry to hear her say that, but couldn't find the strenght in her at all.

"Gabriella, you can't leave me alone forever." He said, but she was ready to go to heaven.

"I have to leave. it's the right thing to do." She said as a tear of faith ran down Troy's face.

"No, Troy. I have to go it's the only way to save you." She was out of his life forever.

"I know and I can't ever forget you." Troy said with his last goodbye to her and the machine had gone off, Gabriella had just passed away and went straight to heaven. Her mum was at home crying her eyes out.

"Watson, my child has died at the hospital." Gabriella's mum cried.

"Why did she have to did so quicky?" Her dad asked her mum.

"She had passed away, a few days ago she was fine and, then she got hit by a car, which totally not her fault." She was right she had been hit by a car, that day, but that was the last time everybody ever saw her around the school. Her mum had even missed her, then the hospital phoned and planned her funeral. She had become very rare, to everybody else.

"Gabriella's things have gotten to be put away in boxes." Her mum said as she walked into Gabriella's bedroom.

* * *

Everyday Gabriella's mum went into an empty room and well she started to cry because of what happened with the car. She tride to forget Gabriella when she had passed away. Gabriella never thought of dying in the hands of someone she loved.

"Chad, I can't believe she's gone." He said there was no-way to bring her back to life now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eva, you've been packing Gabriella's stuff for days now. You should get some rest." He said standing by Gabriella's door. He had been right she had been busy putting Gabriella's stuff away in boxes. She knew that he hadn't been wrong.

"Your right and the funeral's tomorrow, Troy was Invited by me, because he had been crying, since she was hit by a car." She said getting up off the floor to go to her room to go to sleep, but her husband had stayed with her for the entire night. Sharpay and Taylor had been at home that day of the accident, when she had just died and passed away.

It was literally heartbreaking for everyone, but they had no choice, but to say goodbye to her. Troy had deeply thought of her when she started at East High School, he had been there for her, ever since she became brand new to the school. Gabriella saw her family crying. She had been a ghost, because she passed away in her human life form, even if it did hurt her in every way.

"Melinda, can you see her?" Jim asked her and she nodded yes. She was standing over by the tree watching time bairy her into the ground.

"Yes, I can, Eli come with me." She dragged him over to see if they both could help her. Eli could hear her talking to herself about Troy and her family. Melinda thought Gabriella had been trying to go back into her body, but she couldn't.

"Everybody, take her grave box out of the ground." Melinda order them.

"Okay." Everybody waited to see what was going to happen once Gabriella went into her body. She had hoped and prayed for this moment.

"Gabriella's alive." Her mum said with happy tears. It was her life to take, Troy had left the graveyard to go home with his father, cause at this moment he just felt alive and proud.

* * *

"Troy, we've got good news, Gabriella is alive and back from the dead." His mum said with happy tears running from her eyes and Troy went out into his car and went to see Gabriella, but he couldn't see her. He thought he could.

"Gabriella's still dead. Isn't she?" He asked Gabriella's mum with a frown.

"No, she's not dead, She is alive, she's up in her room putting her stuff back to the way it was." Troy sighed and went up to Gabriella's bedroom. He opened the door, but he could see her sitting on the floor.

"Gabriella?" He questioned the girl who was sitting on the floor unpacking her things.

"Troy, I love you forever." She ran up into his arms and wrapped his arms around her.

"Gabriella, you scared the hell out of me, but I love you for that." He said and he was happy again. She was going on date with him the next day. He had taken her home after the movie. He realised that after she was dead, she could remember him. She had thought of him, all this time, through the good and the bad times, he had been her knight of the day. When he left

Gabriella went out into the road, she tried to save the cat and, then it happened again she was hit by a car again, she tried to stop the driver, but the driver had hit her.

"My poor baby," She said holding her child in her arms and called for her husband. "Watson call the ambulance." She told him. Watson had called the hospital, but this time she wasn't going to die.

The Montez's had called their friends and it was the Cullens. Carlisle had been working in Albuquerque's hospital unit. Gabriella had been rushed in by the ambulance. He saw that Gabriella had become very weak. He decided to keep her in the hospital for the night.

* * *

"Gabriella should have woken up by no and she hasn't." Troy said walking out Gabriella's room to his car and drove back home to be with his parents. He walked out of the kitchen and went to his bedroom. He spent most of his days crying in his bedroom. Gabriella's parents tried everything. Carlisle couldn't even tell them that she was going to make it out alive from the coma.

"I need to try and wake her up." Carlisle said to his son Edward.

"I know, but she is on tubes, she will come back." Edward said staring at Gabriella who was on tubes. The tubes were helping her breathe. Her parents couldn't risk losing her again.

Gabriella had started to come back. She could remember everything that has happened to her. She was off the tubes and wondered for a minute or two. Her partents were called into the hospital. They saw that Gabriella was awake and they both ran over to her and gave her a hug of joy.

"Gabby, your awake." Troy had arrived to the hospital just to be sure that she was awake.

"Troy, Gabriella's awake." Gabriella's mum said getting ready and walked of to sit in the waiting room. Troy had gone and waited in the waiting room. Carlisle went into the waiting room, he checked her, she had been out for 3 days straight. He could tell that she had woken up. Gabriella couldn't go home, because her bones were broken.

They all learned how to save a life from one touch to the other. Gabriella was going to home soon and be with her mum and dad. She would be able to go to school. After being in the hospital. She was still far to weak, her blood couldn't risk it any more, but that doesn't mean she has to say good bye. Carlisle decided to give Gabriella a new life form from her old one. She was going to live forever. Carlisle had told Gabriella's parents that she won't be able to go out into the sun.

"Mum and dad, why are you staring at me like that?" She asked them both a question with a grin.

"Because Carlisle has given you a new life form from your old one." Her mum said notifying her with a grin so daringly.


End file.
